Love Your Enemies
by The Slytherclaw Princess
Summary: Draco Malfoy and harry Potter are enemies, no doubt about it.  But, when ones feelings change about the other, how will the other react?  And what happens when their feelings change, too..?  Friendship are ruined, but they always say, love your enemies.
1. Do I Love or Hate You?

**AN: **My first Drarry! It'll be a multi-chapter, and my main story for now. Please no flames, only criticism I can build off of. Because pissed off reviews just get pissed off replies. =) So, please enjoy this fic, and R and R!  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Slight fluff from H/D. Asshole Harry. Sensitive in some parts (SHOCKING!) Draco. Some mild language. Other then that, safe to read. =)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own HP or any of its characters. All rights go to JK Rowling. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>"Harry, come on, we're going to miss the train!" shouted Hermione Granger, the bushy haired Gryffindor girl who's been Harry Potter's friend since his first year at Hogwarts. She quickly got her trunk off the trolley, and was carrying it to the far end of the train, where the only open compartments were. "Come <em>on!<em>" she shouted at Harry.

"Hermione, just calm down. I'm coming." he said, looking slightly annoyed and sighed, motioning towards Ron Weasley, who had been behind him. _Of course she wouldn't tell him to hurry up. Now that they're bloody dating. _Harry thought, getting his own trunk off the trolley and hauling it to where Hermione had found a spot. He heard Ron following him, dragging his own truck along. Once Harry and Ron had reached the compartment, the trio put their stuff away, and sat down, talking rapidly.

"I heard they cancelled DADA, seeing as we really don't need it anymore." Hermione huffed. It might not have been her best subject, but she hated any class getting cut.

"Good! I really hated that class." sulked Ron, who was more interested in looking out the window then actually talking, which was strange for him. Hermione took notice, and placed a comforting hand on Ron's arm. He shook her off, giving her a look that could kill, and turned back to the window. She looked confused and hurt, and Harry gave a small shrug. "Probably just everything that's happened." he mouthed to Hermione, who nodded. She understood, and decided to give him some space. After the war, he'd been a little jumpy and not himself. It would probably be a few more weeks until he was his real self.

* * *

><p>Just as they were settling into the compartment; Hermione had a school book and Ron was still staring out the window, Harry was also looking at one of his school books when he heard the compartment open. Hermione looked up from her own book, and Ron actually turned away from the window to see who was standing there. But, it took one look to see who was there. White-blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and since he was already in his robes; a green and sliver tie around his pale neck. This was none other then Draco Malfoy.<p>

Already being in a horrible mood, Ron spat out, "What do _you _want, Malfoy?" The look he was giving the Slytherin would've even brought the Dark Lord to surrender. "Come to torment us, just like every other year?"

"Yes, of course, Weasel. Exactly what I was doing! Here that, Granger, you're little lovesick puppy actually said something smart!" he retorted, rolling his eyes. "Can someone not come and talk to their peers?"

Ron wasn't taking any bullshit today. He already had his wand out, pointed at Draco. "Not one more word, Malfoy. Not. One." he said behind clenched teeth, lowering his wand due to the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"Ron!" she yelled. "No!" She pulled out her own wand. "_I _want to be the one to hex him to the moon."

Harry stepped in between the two. "Just calm down. I'm sure Malfoy has a perfectly good explanation on why he's here." He turned to face him. "You do have an explanation, right?"

"No, I am just spending my wonderful time visiting the Savior of the wizarding world and his Gryffindork friends." Malfoy replied, rolling his eyes again, the grey looking darker the usual. "Actually, Harry's the one I wanted to talk to."

Hermione looked appalled and Ron was sputtering in an angry rage. "You-You aren't talking to Harry! Not alone!" he almost shouted, his hands balled into fists by his sides. Hermione gave him a shocked look, and stepped in front of the redhead, preventing him from hexing and cursing Malfoy to the death.

Harry shook his head. "I am perfectly able to talk to an erm.. Schoolmate." he said, choosing his words wisely. Him and Malfoy certainly weren't friends, or really anything for that matter. Just enemies. Not that Harry would ever say that, but he knew too well it was true.

Draco, however, looked slightly hurt by this statement, but it was replaced by the 'no emotion' mask he always wore so fast that he himself wasn't even sure it was there. "Thank you, Potter. Nice to see you can make your own decisions, and your so called 'friends' don't make them for you."

"Not a problem, Dr-I mean, _Malfoy_." Harry said, feeling himself flush for almost using Malfoy's first name. He followed Draco out into the narrow hallway where all the compartment doors were.

"So, what was so important you had to drag me away from my friends?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and eyes narrowing in suspicion. He didn't exactly trust him, and Harry made sure he had his wand, which was in his sleeve, in hand reach.

Malfoy almost blushed. Harry could tell. His usually pale cheeks flushed with color of a spilt second, then went back to normal. _What in the world is so important it's making Draco Malfoy, of all people, blush?_Harry thought, ideas swirling through his head.

"Well, if you must know Potter.. I, erm." Malfoy went on, silently cursing himself for stuttering. _It's just Harry, dammit! _He thought. _Just Harry.. The boy you're been attracted to since first year.. An amazingly sexy boy.. Gah, Draco, just do it!_

* * *

><p>"Harry, I kinda really like you." He said it so fast he wasn't even sure Harry caught it.<p>

Harry laughed. He actually laughed. Doubled over and everything.

Draco glared at the raven haired boy. "I don't see what's so funny about me expressing my true feelings to you, Potter."

"It's just that... You and me? Together?" The laughter continued. Draco wasn't expecting this kinda of reaction. He thought maybe some silence, or a rant on how stupid it was, but not full blown laughter.

"And do you have a problem with me liking you? Am I not good enough for Gryffindor's Golden Boy? Hmm, is that it?" Draco snarled out, meaning every word he said. He felt tears stinging his eyes, but he used the small part of what was left of his dignity to not start crying in front of Harry.

"Malfoy, I don't know if you noticed, I'm straight. And I really like Ginny. So, just forget your little fantasy, because it's never going to happen." Harry replied, his emerald eyes going dark. Draco didn't like seeing this cross Harry's perfect features.

"You didn't have to put it like that, you know. I just used all of my dignity and pride to tell you how I actually felt about you, and you push me down, and then have the guts to tell me who you like? That's low, Harry, even for yourself." Draco didn't care that any second he was going to cry, he didn't care that he just sounded so weak in front of his school enemy, all he cared about was that Harry didn't like him back.

Guilt crossed Harry's face, and he looked down, messing with a stray string on the sleeve of his shirt. "Malfoy, I didn't mean-" He was then cut off by a tear filled voice, filled more with tears, filled with hurt, and did he sense embarrassment?

"Save it. I know exactly what you meant. You're really cruel, you know that, Potter?" Harry got one last look of the pale, tearstained face before it disappeared down the hall, and he stepped into a compartment about ten away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione's. _Probably to save what very little pride he has left... _Harry thought. He slightly bit his lip and walked back inside the compartment, giving a glance to his panic-stricken friends.

"What's wrong, mate? He didn't try anything, did he?" asked Ron, leaning towards to edge of his seat.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ron. I really don't want to talk about it." Harry replied, with a neutral tone to his voice. But, only one thing was running though his mind, '_Should I go check on Malfoy?_'

"Well, if you're sure.. Just know 'Mione and I are here to talk to if you need to." Ron said, looking very worried, but then got into a discussion about this years' classes.

* * *

><p>While their discussion was getting very heated, Harry decided to sneak out of the compartment. He needed to check on Malfoy; he couldn't stand the thought that he did that to him. <em>Damn me and my guilty conscience. <em>

He went walking down the hall, and stopped at the door he thought he'd seen the blonde haired boy go into. Just to make sure he didn't walk in on anyone, he pressed his ear to the door to listen. Sure enough, there were quiet sobs coming from the otherwise empty compartment. He suddenly felt his stomach drop. _Dammit._

He walked into the compartment, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Draco Malfoy, who was supposed to be so cool and put together, was huddled into a ball on one seat, quietly sobbing. Harry walked over to the seat, which was the farthest from the door, and sat down next to the sob-shaken boy. "Ma-Malfoy? Are you alright?"

Draco looked at Harry and suddenly shot up, wiping his eyes furiously, blushing a furious scarlet. "Erm, um.. Potter, what does it matter to you? You already told me how you felt. Just shove off." he snapped, staring at the floor.

Harry was furious. All he had tried to do is help someone that he thought could need it, to provide comfort, and he just got treated like a piece of garbage. "Fine!" he shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "I tried to help you! I tried to give maybe a little comfort, and this is how you treat me! Sometimes, Malfoy, you are a real ass!" He got up quickly, and he just got to the compartment door when he felt a small tug on his arm.

Pleading, tear filled, grey eyes looked up at him. "Please don't go." he barley whispered, just loud enough for Harry to hear. "Please don't go."

Harry knew he was going to royally kick himself for this later, but he sat down next to the boy, and awkwardly put his arm around his shoulders. "I won't leave... I promise I won't. I just want an explanation." He explained more as he saw the puzzled face look up at him. "I want to know when exactly you started liking me."

Draco blushed through his tears. "When we first met.. In the robe shop. Obviously, I was much too young to know what love really was, but I knew you were a person that I wanted to be friends with."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a bloody git, you would've earned my friendship a long time ago! Rather then insulting everyone and trying to make yourself look like you were the best. Because new flash; you weren't!" Harry couldn't help the words tumbling out of hi mouth. He had always wanted to say those words. Always, and now was his chance to.

Harry heard a sharp cry and felt a slight weight fall against his shoulder. _The git's crying into my shoulder. He's actually crying into my shoulder._ He couldn't push him away, so he just let him cry out, listening to the occasional muffled "I'm sorry.". He patted his back, told him it was all right, an then felt Draco shaking his head. Soon, the sobs became minor sniffles.

"Harry, I'm sorry.. If you're disgusted because, well, because I'm gay, then go right ahead. My parents already disowned me because of it, even though Mum seemed to be a little more calm about it."

Harry looked at Draco shocked. _I think he just used my first name, instead of 'Potter'.. _"Of course I wouldn't be disgusted. I'm not homophobic. I kinda understand your feelings, I mean, I honestly do. And I forgive you. Bygones are bygones. This can be a new year, a new beginning."

"Oh, Harry.." Draco said, burying his face in the Gryffindor's shirt again, not crying tears of sadness and distress, but of acceptance, forgiveness, and pure love.

"Draco, don't cry.. It's okay." said the raven haired boy, hugging Draco close to him. _Why in the world am I doing this? I'm supposed to hate him! And now I'm comforting the git? No, Harry, stop! Well, he is actually kinda cute.. No, think about Ginny! Ron'll kill you if you don't marry his sister! And .. But, Draco just so.. Defenseless.. His parents disowned him for something so small.._

Harry's thoughts were just so swirled with things that he didn't know what Draco was saying. He just nodded a little at some parts and kept the boy close to him. It was funny how their bodies fit perfectly together like matching puzzle pieces.

One thing Harry knew for certain was; his opinion has changed for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> So, what did you think? Too rushed? Draco too OOC? Please tell me! I'd like to see what I could improve for following chapters!

Love you all,

Regan3


	2. Hate Your Friends and Love Your Enemies

**AN: **An little bit early for an update, I know, but I just can't help it! This story is working so well for me, and I want to get it all down before I lose it! Please don't murder me.. Hehe.. And, by the way, I have a songfic Drarry coming up in the next couple of weeks, so watch out for that! I am going to stop rambling and let you read the story! =D  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Rights go to JK Rowling. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>More heated D/M, some kissing (^-^), Ron/Hermione bashing, and utter adorable cute feelings from Draco.  
><strong>Thank you to my wonderful reviewer, Denacitarii! She is actually why I wrote this early. Please check out her fics, too, they are amazing! =D<strong>

* * *

><p> After about ten minutes, Draco had calmed down, well at least stopped sobbing, and he looked at Harry with a grateful look. "Thanks, Harry.. You didn't have to do this, you know. Come find me in my sorry state." Draco said, staring at the floor, cursing himself for not being smart enough to lock the compartment door. But, he was secretly glad had come for him, he got the one hug he'd be longing for seven long, and for him, emotionally painful, years.<p>

"Erm, it's fine. I mean, what are friends for?" Harry replied, then taking a quick double take in his mind. _Did I really just call him a friend? After calling him all the things I did, and I suddenly have the right to say he's a friend? Real smooth. _Harry always cursed the stupid thoughts he always thought that changed the way he looked at things, and some for the good, so for the not-so-good. And today he was thinking a absurd amount of thoughts. _Well, anyone would, after just being told a mere hour ago that your biggest school enemy, from the rival House, no less, has been in love with you since first year._

Draco heard that friend remark, too. His grey eyes flashed with hope, and he looked at Harry. "You mean.. You mean we could be possibly be friends?"

Harry smiled, which bought a nice, soft pink color to the others cheeks, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose we could give it a try. But, try anything, and I won't be afraid to hex and curse you of the face of this planet." Harry's eyes darken into a deeper emerald and narrowed. He knew it wasn't going to be some sort of ploy, but he just wanted him to make sure he means what he says.

Draco raised his hands up in surrender. "I promise I won't try anything, and I completely allow you to curse me all you want if I do try anything." He and Harry both shared a chuckle, then it got quiet again. A little too quiet for both of the boys' liking.

Harry noticed the outside scenery was changing from lesser and lesser forest, and he knew that they would be there any minute now. "Um, I better go.. Ron and Hermione are probably wondering when in the world I snuck off to for over an hour." he laughed a little, straightening his shirt a little as he stood up from the seat. "I know this is probably a really idiotic question, but do you want to come with me?"

Draco wanted to say yes. He really, really did. But, he knew how the two thirds of Harry's trio would react if he saw him walking in with the only other best friend. "No.. I'd think it be safer for the both of us if I just stayed here. That Weasel has one of the biggest tempers I've ever seen." Draco said, a bite of venom in his voice.

"Draco, come on, he's not that bad. It's just the war and everything..." Harry shrugged a little. "He'll come around. So, I'll see ya. And if you ever need anything, just come find me. I'd be happy to talk to you." He smiled a little before walking out the compartment door, quietly shutting it behind him, as if to not draw any attention to himself. He silently walked down the narrow hallway, and entered the compartment that he, Ron, and Hermione had been sitting in. _That's strange... _Harry thought, eyes widening as he noticed they were both gone. _Probably went looking for me.. Man, I WAS gone a long time. _He sighed and took this time to get his school robes on. He picked up the book he was reading before Draco took him into the hall, and began to read. Why waste time just worrying about where they were?

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione had about a second to jump out of the way before Harry spotted them. They had seen Harry sneaking out of the compartment, getting the hint that Harry thought they were too into what they were talking about to notice that he had left. The silently followed him, their ears pressed to the door as they heard everything; Harry's insults, Draco's sobs, Harry's comforting words, and Draco's worried tone as he asked Harry if he was okay with him being gay.<p>

"'Mione! Did you hear that?" Ron hissed, looking like he could spit fire. His face was about the color of his hair at this point, he was so angry. "The git's gay! And in love with our best mate! How could he? And Harry saying he'd be friends with him!"

Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "Now, Ronald, let's not get all homophobic." she said, and then kept going Ron could object. "I mean, it's Harry's life. We should let him do what he wants and not intrude. If he wants to be friends with Dra-Malfoy, then let him be friends with the annoying git." Hermione quickly changed Draco's first name to his last after seeing the glare sent from Ron.

"Still! That's not the point! The point is that Harry is making a huge mistake that he's going to regret later! Malfoy's just using him to clear his name, seeing after everything happened!" Ron spat out at her, making her take a step back. "He's being as big a git as Malfoy!"

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped, putting her hand to her cheek, her eyes wide. "What is wrong with you? Betraying Harry like that, talking behind his back! If that's the kinda friend you are, then I don't know I wanna even be friends with you.. Or more then that." She flushed. She was actually planning on asking Ron to become her boyfriend once they got to Hogwarts, but now she was second guessing herself.

Ron was now in a furious rage, his hands balled into such tight fists at his sides that his knuckles were paper white. "What do mean betrayal? If anything, HE'S betraying US! By becoming friends with that blonde ferret! And what do you mean more then friends..?" Ron's eyes narrowed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm waiting."

"I _meant,_" said Hermione, giving a very exasperated sigh, looking him dead straight in the eye, her usually soft brown eyes crackling in anger. "I was planning on asking you to be my boyfriend, until you decided to be a rude prat just over someone's preferences and their friends." she finished, crossing her arms.

"I DON'T WANT HIM RUBBING OFF ON HARRY! Malfoy's a f-!" Before Ron got to finish his sentence, he felt a sharp sting of pain strike his left cheek, and then he realized that Hermione had just slapped him. Hard.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Draco might not be all that nice to people, but he has feelings, too! Sometimes you are such.. Such an ass!" Hermione yelled, not caring that some people were opening their compartment doors to see what the commotion was about, including Draco.

Draco had only heard a few parts, but couldn't place the voices until he opened the door. His cold grey eyes were wide as he saw Hermione standing there, blushing a pink as soft as dawn. "Well, thank you, Granger, for your deep concern. And Weasely, being a little homophobic, are we today? Well, no matter. We could just alert the media that Granger here slapped her future husband. How.. Amazing." Draco drawled, his arms also crossed across his check, keeping his 'no emotion' mask on, but deep down, he wanted to burst into tears. And have Harry there to comfort him. _Man, I really hope I don't have to keep running to Harry.. _Draco thought. _But then again, it gives me amazing excuses to see him, so maybe it's not such a bad thing.. _

Ron looked like he could spit. "Just go away, Malfoy. And if you think you're going to be taking Harry away from us, you're sadly mistaken, Gay Boy." Ron spat at the blonde Slytherin, who, after hearing those words, wanted to be in Harry's arms more then anything.

"RONALD!" Hermione bellowed, and to Ron, Draco, and everyone in the narrow hall; which included about five very confused first years, two fifth year Hufflepuffs, and a sixth year Slytherin, she walked over to Draco and hugged him tightly. "Don't listen to him, Draco. He's just a prat." She threw Ron a look that was full of hate and betrayal, and turned so she could talk to Draco face-to-face. "Go to our compartment, it's ten doors down." she whispered, trying not to draw more attention to herself that she already had. "Harry will be there. You can talk to him there. And I am really sorry.. I really am." she looked very embarrassed and kind of frighten of what Draco would say next.

"Well, that's Grang- erm, _Hermione_, I really appreciate it. I'm glad that some people can put the past behind them and not judge people so quickly." he shot a wicked glance at Ron, and everyone started to mumble, then walk back into their compartments. Draco walked down the hall, to the compartment he was just about two hours before, and walked in. Harry seemed to be absorbed into his book, because he didn't noticed the boy walk into the compartment.

"If I would've known I would've seen you so much today, Harry, I would've done my hair better." Draco smirked as the Gryffindor boy jumped almost a foot in the air, finally noticing Draco.

"How?-When?-Where?" he sputtered rapidly, trying to get his heart to beat at it's regular pace.

Draco placed a warm hand on his arm. "I just got here.. Weasel.." he took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes, knowing that since it was just Harry there that he would be safe crying. He tried to get Ron's words out of his head, _'Malfoy is just using him to clear his name.. He's a f-!, He's being as big a git as Malfoy!'_, but without too much success. The blonde, who felt so small, feared opening his eyes again, knowing that tears would spill out if he did.

Harry was sensing that something clearly wasn't right. Draco was hardly ever this quiet, and he was getting worried. Almost as if it was natural, he puts his arms around the boy, keeping a audible whisper, "Tragedy is striking your self esteem.. Looking for an ending. Draco, you're stronger then that. I may have just become your friend, I may have just made amends with you, but I know you can be stronger then Ron. Do you hear me? You have been though so much shit in your life to worry about this.. Just calm down and breathe.."

Draco's eyes opened, their grey so much lighter then usual, and they were tear filled; giving him the resemblance to a small child. But, the way he felt, being kicked down so hard and being wrapped up in Harry's strong and warm embrace, he _felt_ like a small child. "You know, I fake it oh-so-well, that God himself can't tell what I mean.. I always fake it, but I can't keep doing that.. I can't keep faking it. Not alone. Not anymore." Draco didn't try to stop the tears streaming in tiny rivers down his pale cheeks. _Well, there goes what was left of my Malfoy reputation._

Harry gently lifted Draco's chin with his first two fingers, taking his fingers and gently wiping his tears from under his eyes. "What do you need to help? Maybe I could.."

Draco turned as red as the scarlet part of Harry's Gryffindor crest on his robes. "I don't think you can exactly help.." he answered, looking down at the seat.

Harry smiled a little at Draco. "Oh maybe I possibly could."

"Well, it isn't exactly a thing.. It's more like a person. I need a person to help."

"Well, go on, then. Who?"

"Harry, I need you. I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>So, what do you guys think..? Please don't murder me for making Ron a jerk, but I think this is how he would ACTUALLY react.. And yes, another sob moment for Draco. Boo-hoo, pity, pity. And yes, A CLIFFHANGER! I tried this one and I actually like it. It's perfect! Anyway, please review! =D  
>-Regan3<p> 


End file.
